heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Pippin Took
|pets = Pony |friends = Merry Brandybuck (best friend), Gandalf, Shadowfax, Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Aragorn,Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli, Lord Elrond, Théoden, Éomer, Éowyn, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Arwen, Lord Elrond, Faramir, Boromir, Bilbo Baggins |enemies = Sauron, Saruman, Lord Celeborn, Ugluk, other Orcs, Wargs, Khamûl, Witch-king of Angmar, Witch-king's Fellbeast, Mouth of Sauron, Moria Cave Troll, Shagrat, Gothmog, Sharku, Lurtz, Muhur, Haldir (briefly), Durin's Bane |likes = Smoking, his friends & family, Diamond Took, apples, causing trouble (formerly) |dislikes = Being separated from Merry, causing trouble |powers = Rock-throwing Combat |possessions = Orthanc stone (briefly) Pipe Farmer Maggot's crops (formerly) |weapons = Troll's bane (sword) |fate = Marries Diamond of Long-cleeve and they have a son named Faramir together }} Peregrin "Pippin" Took is one of the eight main protagonists of The Lord of the Rings, appearing in The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and The Return of the King. Background Pippin was born Peregrin Took I, only son of Paladin Took and Eglantine Took, being the youngest of four children . His sisters were named Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernel. Pippin was also the great-great-grandson of the Old Took, and a cousin of Bilbo Baggins, the main protagonist of The Hobbit He grew up with Frodo, Sam, and Merry and Fredegar Bolger. Of the five Hobbits, Pippin was best friends with Merry, both getting into trouble and presumably getting caught by Gandalf. Personality When he was a young hobbit, Pippin was quite mischievous and sometimes had more curiosity then Merry, even though most of the trouble was orchestrated by his cousin. Pippin usually depended on Merry through most of it all, and usually went through with his league. The most notable trouble they got in was stealing Gandalf's fireworks. Eventually, he let the curiosity getting the best of him twice: once by accidentally causing the bones of an orc and a bucket drop into a well in Moria that resulted in Gandalf's apparent demise and after the consequences that were very traumatizing from his confrontation with Sauron. Apart from the trouble-making, Pippin was a friendly person, especially befriending both Boromir and Faramir easily after only meeting them for several minutes.Caring a great deal for his friends, Pippin did not want to lose anyone else, especially after the apparent death of Gandalf and the fall of Boromir.In fact, one of Pippin's greatest fears was never seeing Merry again after their separation during the final days of the War of the Ring or ever being reunited with Frodo and Sam.He was willing to protect Frodo from any dangers during his quest to destroy the Ring, sympathized with Treebeard after finding his friends dead and even saved Gandalf from an oncoming orc, and later worried for Faramir when he realized that Denethor would unknowingly kill his own son and himself. Overtime, Pippin became fearless and brave and especially merciless when it came to enemies. Though he was apparently afraid of the Witch-king's Fellbeast during his and Gandalf's confrontation with the beast and his master, Pippin nevertheless charged the creature bravely in an effort to protect Gandalf, until its roar. And though he could have died, Pippin jumped onto a pyre to save Farami. he was initially afraid to die in battle, until Gandalf revealed what happened afterwards. Resulting in the many trials, Pippin matured into a confident, young hobbit, no longer mischievous and taking on more responsibility Possessions * Troll's bane: Pippin's sword. He was given it when Pippin entered the servitude to Lord Denethor. Pippin later names it with its respective name after taking down a troll with his sword. Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Lord of the Rings (film trilogy) characters Category:Hobbits Category:Lovers Category:Tolkien characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonists related to antagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Teenagers Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Singing characters Category:Middle-Earth characters Category:Middle-Earth Film Saga Characters